Nation of Islam
The Nation of Islam is a country located in Eastern Canada but is rapidly expanding to also cover central Canada. The Nation of Islam was founded on the ideal of a society perfect for blacks. While Malcolm X, the leader of the country, at first dissalowed whites to live in the Nation of Islam he soon realized his grave mistake and that his country would soon end up like that of the racist white countries. The goal of the nation is to promote justice, freedom, equality, and Islam as shown on the nation's flag. While the nation contains a vast majority of Muslims they are open to other religions as well. There is absolutely no racism or religious persecution in the Nation of Islam. Anyone who defies the strict laws is either fined or exiled depending on the severity of the hate crime. The Nation of Islam's strict Islamic and anti racism beliefs led to other nations being insecure, but the the Nation of Islam has proved to be open towards other cultures therefore reducing the tension. Currently there is a permanent leader, Malcolm X, but his authority is limited as a bicameral legislature exists in order to give power to the people. Right now the country is leading towards socialism as Malcolm X has stated that he will "Follow whatever is best for my people". History Malcom X knew something had to be done about the excessive amounts of racism present in modern countries. After sufferering through rascism due to his skin color he became politically active promoting black seperatism in the 1950's. After gaining lots of popularity from blacks across the world he decided to set up a nation in one of the more isolated and peacful regions of the world, Canada. In the year 1964 Malcom X along with millions of blacks from all sorts of different countries flocked to the newly found Nation of Islam located in Eastern Canada. Malcom X quickly stood out as the leader and with the help of other politically experienced blacks he set up the current bicameral socialist government. His Islamic beliefs also were greatly present at the founding meetings of the nation which led to the majority of the Nation of Islam's citizens becomeing Muslims. At first the nation was almost entirely black until Malcom X quickly removed any racism towards whites and made everything equal. Blacks still outnumber whites and the majority of its people are Muslims but there is a wide range of cultures present all with representation in the government. Currently the Nation of Islam is rapidly expanding to incorporate parts of central Canada into its possessed lands. Diplomacy The Nation of Islam currently is a member of the NAACP, vowing to protect Northern America at all costs. They currently have strong ties with the Cascadians due to their economic relations, similar political views, and their desire for peace. Alem-Tar is also a friend of the Nation of Islam as any Muslim nation shares similar ideals and goals. The Nation of Islam hopes to make many more allies in the future. War The Nation of Islam has tradionally been a peaceful nation but is willing to strike out against anyone threatening them. One such example is when a new nation, Holy Rome, appeared right beside the Nation of Islam. The Nation of Islam immediatly believed their land was threatened by this new country that seemed to favor a religion that has had a history of murdering muslims. War was quickly declared but only one battle was fought which ended in a stale mate due to Neo Brazil's intervention. Neo Brazil quickly convinced the Nation of Islam that Holy Rome was indeed a peaceful nation. Since that incident nothing else has occured. The Nation of Islam was recently framed for two series of bombings in Cascadia and Fjord. The Nation of Islam was in no way involved in the bombings and hopes that the countries will soon discover the true assailants. Technology and Resources The Nation of Islam has focused mainly on creating missionary dreadnoughts. These massive battlemechs will serve as missionaries of Islam, spreading faith wherever they must travel. They also have a wide arrary of arms incase resistance is met. The Nation of Islam also has basic computers for their military technologies and obtained heavy tanks from Cascadia. Natural resources currently include massive silicon mines and a multitude of oil rigs. The Nation of Islam currently has a supply route set up with Cascadia in order to deliver silicon. Category:Nation Category:Nation Builder